mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha
AAge:22 Gender: Female Race: Centaur Occupation: Plantation Hand/guard Bio Once a normal horse she was once the offspring of a well know order war and race horse The Man of War. She was bought as an infant by woman known as lady Sivir and raised under her care. She soon met the Sivir's first son Asriel. Asriel quickly grew fond of the horse and began raising it along side his mom. But soon tragedy struck and Lady Sivir past away due to a mysterious illness. Asriel was put in a state depression and often came to talk to Martha to let out some of his raw emotions. This made martha treat asriel like a little brother. Often consoling him when he is feeling down. She even was there when Asriel got exiled and left order along with her younger sister Trinity. There master found a job as a Cart driver on a plantation that worked with both humans and mamono. Few years later the two met a strange dragon named Shadra who brightened up Asriel out look. Then one day there were stolen and dragged through a demon realm causing Martha and Trinity to transform into centaurs. Asriel and Shadra's relationship soon broke down leaving Asriel in a depressed state. Martha saw Asriel get through break ups before but he put to much of his heart out there, Asriel soon went missing for a couple of weeks. Worried Martha asked Shadra to find her missing master and Shadra complied. Shadra and Morgana soon found asriel and brought him back home. Asriel came back with a resolve to improve himself and decided to leave the plantation to train in the mist continent. Martha liked this idea and decided to accompany him and seek out training of her own. One there journey the two were seperated in the zinpangu region, stranding Martha on the continent due to a lack of money. Martha then decided to work and save up money to get off the island nation. During her work she met a woman by the name of Usagi who saved Martha from a bunch of bandits using her swordsmanship. Martha was so impressed that she requested that usagi teach her swordsmanship. Not wanting to be bothered Usagi passed Martha on to another swordsman by the name of Leo. Leo unlike Usagi didn't mind training the centaur. Personality Martha is usually calm and collected. she has listened to many of Asriel complaints and knows him better than himself. She also has the air of an older sister about her and can come off as very understanding. She can also be very frank and blunt prefering not to sugarcoat things. Due to her sudden change she has been having issue's coping with her new found body and sometimes take's it out of Shadra unintentionally. She is trying her best to work on this as she knows she can't make Shadra get back together with Asriel. Martha also shows great pride in her heritage believing that she was born to work and sometimes battle. Items Enchanted Liquid Steel Zanbato - Created by a cyclops that lived up in the Zinpangu mountains and then enchanted with precision and lengthening magic by the order mage Alisa Newt. Now while wielding this blade Martha can make precise cuts and automatically.coordinate her body to to time and the momentum with each strike perfectly. The sword can also extend and bend to her will removing many vulnerabilities she originally had. the longer the blade get the thinner it becomes. Zinpangu styled centaur armor Abilities Adept swordsmanship heighten sense of accuracy High speed and endurance. Beginner pyromancy: CumbustionCategory:Characters